Anniversary
by the sushi
Summary: a story based on things that happened in my life. yeah, and just imagine Squall and Rinoa going out in high school. my first fic, so i need reviews. yup.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII does not belong to me, but this story is based on real events. Does that count as owning it? Well, I OWN YOU in Counter-Strike. Haha. Not really. Oh, and obviously, I switched the real people to FF8 characters. Now, let us begin.  
  
The Anniversary  
  
"Hi, uh, mom, I'm going to the mall today.I'll be back before four.call me if you need to.bye." Squall locked the door to the house before walking upstairs to his room, where he got prepared. First, he put his brown leather jacket on, and then looked at his reflection in the mirror. "My hair." he said as he saw his messy hairdo. ".Whatever." Squall put his gloves on before he opened the front door to the house. Walking outside, he closed and locked the door. He began walking down the sidewalk.  
  
As he continued down the street, he began thinking: so it has been a year already? I cannot even remember that day. He felt ashamed for a moment. .Never mind. I don't even need to remember. What matters is now.I guess. Whatever. He then began to remember his depression during the month before they met. Hmm.I guess it's because of her I'm still alive. I would have died a long time ago if I never met her. Since then, I've been.cheerful. Is that the right expression? No, I just stopped being.negative.I wasn't cheerful. But whenever she would call me on the phone, I guess I was-BAM. "SH**!!!" Squall had tripped on a piece of sidewalk that was sticking upwards. An onlooker offered a hand, but he refused. Damn it. Cursing, he got up, dusted himself off, sighed, and continued walking. .Dammit. I really need to watch where I'm going. I guess it's my fault for getting caught up in thought-or could it be because I was thinking of her again? It could be. But, fall or no fall, it's happening today. For a week, he had been planning the day he would celebrate their one-year anniversary. All planned out. But why? He turned a corner. I was never like this. I've become excessively soft. .Who cares, anyway? I don't care if we go to different schools. I don't care that we spend our time together on the phone. I guess she really is my only reason for living. Squall sighed. Well, first, I'm going to pray.  
  
Squall crossed the road, and took a side street to the school. As he was passing the parking lot, he saw the school come into view, and the church across from it. He entered the church and said a quick prayer. And please, don't let anything go wrong. He got up and went outside. Just then, he felt a little silly. "What could ever go wrong?" he asked himself. He noticed he had about forty minutes left, so he decided to get Rinoa her flower.  
  
As Squall walked into the flower shop, a buzzer rang. He walked around, looking for the kind of flower Quistis had suggested to him. A pink rose. Squall had just realized that he knew nothing about flowers. ".Whatever." As soon as he had talked, the florist had come out of a back room. "Do you have any pink roses?" Squall asked, "I only need one." The florist took one from the freezer, and put it on the counter. "Three dollars," she said. "." Squall fished his wallet out and paid for the rose. ".Thanks." He walked out of the flower shop.  
  
"Damn. Still have thirty minutes." He decided to go over to the local net café and put some caps in terrorist asses. ".Twenty minutes." He said to the man at the counter. "Computer twenty-one," he replied.  
  
"Hey! 'Sup, Squall!" Squall turned to the speaker and saw Zell sitting at his own PC, playing Counter-Strike with some friends. ".Hey." Squall nodded to him and took a seat at his own computer. He looked up LAN games and saw that Zell was hosting his own game under his nickname, "Uku." But his game ended and Zell was joining a new game. Squall grumbled, then entered another server. For some reason, all the players on this map were all way too good for Squall to play against. He never stood a chance against the Terrorist side, even though the CTs were winning. He just was fragged repeatedly, never even getting a single shot off. Squall's game had ended before he had been "warmed up" and he went outside, with the rose in his pocket. His jacket covered it, so no one knew he had it.  
  
Once he got back to the school, Squall saw that the students were all dismissed and streaming out of classrooms. He went through the gate and found Selphie, who told Squall she'd find Rinoa for him after congratulating him enthusiastically with a hug. "Wait here," she had said, but he walked just inside the doorway anyway, because he could not wait to see his angel.  
  
As he waited, more and more people came up to Squall and kept congratulating him. What the hell? Does the whole damn world know? I thought it was a."secret." It was widely known in Rinoa's school that she was his girlfriend, but how the hell does everyone know?! Selphie told him to just go over to the mall now, so that Rinoa's mom would not see him at the school.  
  
Thus, Squall began a mad dash to the mall. Well, more of a jog. Okay, okay, he was just walking as fast as he could.  
  
---END---  
  
it's not done! Please review, so I can see what I'm doing wrong. Oh, and if you're reading this, sweetie, sorry for ruining this story and happy anniversary! .yes, I know I said it, what's the big deal? ".Whatever." 


	2. chapter 2

Okay. I hope this chapter will print correctly. I don't know what I did wrong on the first one! I had spaces, I indented, and when I tried to change the file, it didn't work! Now, I hope this version comes out right. It's in first person, which I couldn't get to sound right.  
  
--- I walked as fast as I could to the mall, but my efforts were in vain as I saw Rinoa's mother driving their family van right past me. I tried to make it look as if I didn't see the van, and was glad when it finally passed. I was almost halfway there when I saw one of my old friends emerging from the library.  
  
After saying hello to my previous companion, I nervously glanced over my shoulder and immediately saw my girlfriend's van waiting at the stop light behind me. I walked faster and made sure the rose in my pocket was hidden from sight. I glanced back and knew that her van was getting closer to me. If her mom sees that we're both going to the same place, she's going to get real suspicious. Almost as if coincidence, I was already in the parking lot of the library, the usual shortcut to the mall. To make it look less suspicious, I casually walked into the library.  
  
I walked up to the bookcase for new releases and pretended to look for a book. Peeking through a crack in the bookcase, I saw that her van was parked right outside. What is she doing here? I continued to look as if I was actually looking for a book. Ugh. All romance books.  
  
I peeked out from the bookcase once again, and saw an angel walk into the building. It was Rinoa, and she was carrying some plastic bag. What is that? I then noted that Rinoa didn't have her backpack, as I told her to. Why? It wouldn't be very smart for her to be walking around with a rose when her mom would see it. I remembered the rose and checked to make sure I still had it intact. It is somewhat hard to walk around with this thing when it can fall out of my jacket or get ruined.  
  
Rinoa told me to not open the bag until I got home, but, like on cue, she lifted it to give to me and I saw what was inside. It was a teddy bear, brown, with black pants, but I couldn't see much else. Hey, it kinda looks like what I'm weari-Then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to see it. I looked at her beautiful face and told her that I saw it. She then slightly freaked out, and after calming down, she told me there was something else in the bag.  
  
I asked her what it was, and she replied with a question. "Remember how you wanted a picture of me?" My hopes rose. I asked if it was a picture. As soon as she said it wasn't one, my hopes dimmed. Then I realized that no picture could match what I saw in front of me right then.  
  
I saw a Tom Clancy novel, paperback but in good condition. No, that wasn't what I saw. I'm talking about my angel, Rinoa, standing in front of me.  
  
I remembered the rose and opened my jacket, relieved to see that it was ok. I gave it to her, and she said she'd meet me at the Starbucks. I then continued to pretend I was looking at books as she walked out of the library to her waiting van. I walked out of the library after a couple of minutes and did not see her van. I saw another of my fellow graduates from junior high. She asked me what I was doing here, and so I explained the "situation" to her.  
  
After being congratulated once again, I went over to the Starbucks. At first, I passed it because I had decided to make a call. I called my best friend, also the only one I still talked to. She knew what day it was, and what I was planning. She gave me words of wisdom, but in the middle of her sentence, I saw Rinoa walking toward me. She obviously saw me walk past the Starbucks and came looking for me.  
  
I hung up after saying a quick farewell, and went to meet Rinoa. We went in and I bought us both drinks, then we went to the upper balcony where I knew there wasn't a person in sight. We sat at a bench, and as soon as a bunch of annoyingly loud kids/boys came, I asked Rinoa if she wanted to move to one of the tables.  
  
As we sat, I looked everywhere around me. I didn't want anyone of anything to interrupt this moment. She couldn't stay long, and I had to be quick. "What's wrong? Why are you so paranoid?" was what I heard coming from her lips. Her lips. "What? I'm always paranoid." "No, you're not." We talked about irrelevant things, things that I can't recall. I made up my mind.  
  
"I have to go soon," she said. I knew it had to be now. I leaned over to hug her, but she knocked her coffee over. I quickly righted it and moved everything away from us so nothing could interrupt us. We leaned toward each other again, and this time, we kissed. Her lips are soft. What's that smell? Must be her. She smells just great. Crap, how's my breath? Dammit, we just drank coffee! That ruins your breath almost as bad as-Then it was over. Rinoa pulled away, blushing. Why is her face in her hands? -oh, I forgot, she's never been kissed. She looks as if she is going to faint. My hand was still on her shoulder, and unconsciously rubbing it. She composed herself, and then left looking.different. I followed her. Before she left, I told her "I love you," and she answered, "I love you, too."  
  
---  
  
"Hands Down" by dashboard confessional  
  
Breathe in for luck,  
  
breathe in so deep,  
  
this air is blessed,  
  
you share with me.  
  
This night is wild,  
  
so calm and dull,  
  
these hearts they race,  
  
from self control.  
  
Your legs are smooth,  
  
as they graze mine,  
  
we're doing fine,  
  
we're doing nothing at all.  
  
My hopes are so high,  
  
that your kiss might kill me.  
  
So won't you kill me,  
  
so I die happy.  
  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
  
to break or bury,  
  
or wear as jewelery,  
  
which ever you prefer.  
  
The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
  
Safe in here, from all the stupid questions.  
  
"hey did you get some?"  
  
Man, that is so dumb.  
  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
  
so we can get some.  
  
My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,  
  
which ever you prefer.  
  
Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
  
the dim of the soft lights,  
  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
  
and this walk that we shared together.  
  
The streets were wet  
  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
  
and let you in.  
  
And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist  
  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
  
And I knew that you meant it,  
  
that you meant it,  
  
that you meant it,  
  
and I knew,  
  
that you meant it,  
  
that you meant it.  
  
Sorry, I was just listening to the radio while typing this. Then Hands Down is playing as I typed about the kiss. AAH! IT WAS POIFECT!!! Oh, and this song and Starbucks do not belong to me. If you don't understand some aspect or detail, put it in a review. 


End file.
